The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in event monitoring. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers in utilizing cohorts to predict that a single entity will experience a particular future event.
A bit array is defined as an array structure that stores individual bits. Each individual bit can be associated with a particular characteristic or condition. For example, a particular bit in a bit array can be used to describe whether a particular entity described by the bit array has a particular disease, has purchased a particular product, has taken a particular medical test, etc. These values/characteristics/conditions can be accessed using a bit array index (also called a bitmap index), which associates a specific characteristic/condition to a specific bit location in the bit array.